The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up
by chman21
Summary: What happens when every Power Ranger team teams up.


**The Ultimate **

**Power Ranger Team Up**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Engagement**

Tommy Oliver had resigned from his job at the high school and was just walking around one day, when all of the sudden, he bumped into a familiar face. It was Kimberly Ann Hart, the original Pink Ranger. "Kimberly" Tommy said surprisingly. "Tommy" she also said surprisingly. "It's been a long time, how are you doing?" "I'm fine, I've been great." "I was a Science teacher, but I just quit last week, what have you been doing?" "I opened up my own gym." "That's great." There was an awkward silence. "So, Kimberly, how are things with you and your boyfriend?" "I don't have a boyfriend right now, do you have a girlfriend." "No." "Oh." "Kimberly." "Yeah?" "Would you like to go get some coffee with me?" "I'd love to!" "Great, let's go." Tommy and Kimberly went and got some coffee. The old spark they had when they were in high school was starting to come back. They've been apart for so long, now they've found each other again and the feeling is wonderful. Kimberly and Tommy kept going on dates for months now, then suddenly, they were at a fancy restaurant when all of the sudden Tommy said "Kimberly." "Yeah." "I, really missed you, I haven't see you in a long time, but now that I have, it feels great." "Really?" "Really." "That's how I feel, I've fallen in love with you all over again." "Me too, now, there's something I need to ask you." Tommy got down on one knee and opened up a small box with a diamond ring. "Kimberly Hart, I love you, will you marry me?" Kimberly was shocked, she took a few moments to think. "I don't know what to say." "Say yes." "Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Tommy put the ring on Kimberly's index finger. They then hugged and then kissed. Months went by and Tommy and Kimberly both made several wedding arrangements. Both of their parents were dead at the time and none of their family members could make it, so their guest list consisted of,

Jason Lee Scott

Trini Kwan

Zack Taylor

Billy Cranston

Rocky De Santos

Adam Park

Kat Hilliard

Ninjor

Aurcio

Delphine

Cestro

Tideus

Corcus

Tanya Sloan

Trey of Triforia

T.J Johnson

Carolos Vallerte

Ashley Hammond

Justin Stewart

Robot T.J

Robot Carlos

Robot Ashley

Robot Cassie

The Blue Senturion

The Phantom Ranger

Andros

Zhane

Leo Corbett

Damon Henderson

Kai Chan

Maya

Kendrix Morgan

Mike Corbett

Carter Grayson

Chad Lee

Joel Rawlings

Kelsey Winslow

Dana Mitchell

Ryan Mitchell

Wes Collins

Lucas Kendall

Trip

Katie Walker

Jen Scotts

Eric Myers

Cole Evans

Taylor Earhardt

Max Cooper

Danny Delgado

Alyssa Enrile

Merrick Blation

Shane Clarke

Tori Hanson

Dustin Brooks

Hunter Bradley

Blake Bradley

Cameron Watanabe

Conner McKnight

Ethan James

Kira Ford

Trent Mercer

Jack Landors

Sky Tate

Bridge Carson

Z Delgado

Syd Drew

Sam

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger

Kat Manx

Nova Ranger

Nick Russell

Xander Bly

Chip Thorn

Madison Roca

Vida Roca

Daggeron

Udonna

Leanbow

Mack Hartford

Will Aston

Dax Lo

Veronica Robinson

Rose Ortiz

Tyzonn

Sentinel Knight

Casey Rhodes

Theo Martin

Lily Chilman

R.J James

Dominic Hargan

Scott Truman

Flynn McAllistair

Summer Landsdown

Ziggy Grover

Dillon

Gem and Gemma

Jason was the best man and Trini was the maid of honor. Tommy and Kimberly had their old classmates, Bulk and Skull catering the event and had Jerome Stone as their head usher and Ernie as their organ player. The day of the wedding came. Everybody was there and everything seemed perfect, but it wasn't. Far away in an unknown dimension, the evil team demon, Master Valafar was plotting something big. "He was watching everybody at the wedding through his crystal ball and said "Yes, they're all together, now it's time for my master plan to unfold, soon the world will be all mine." Master Valafar stood at an altar with a spell book, black candles, a skull with glowing red eyes, and a crystal ball. Master Valafar was using his evil powers over time and space, lighting started to strike and he said "I summon to my evil palace, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Divatox, Astronama, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothar, Mesogog, Emperor Gruumm, Octomus, Flurious, Dai Shi, and Venjix, together, we will take over the whole world." Master Valafar then laughed evilly.

**Chapter 2:**

**Villains Unite**

All the villains Master Valafar summoned stood in his throne room. "Zedd, what the heck are we doing in here?" "Don't look at me Rita, I had nothing to do with this, it must have been the bucket of bolts, Mondo." "You're wrong, it was that little spoiled space pirate, Divatox." King Mondo spoke "I currently had nothing to do with this." "Neither did I" Divatox said "It was obviously that little Astronama." "It was not me, it was that Trakeena girl." "Don't look at me, it was obviously that bratty Queen Bansheera." "For your information I have no idea what is going on here, but I know who did this, it was that mutant freak, Ransik." "I did not do this, this is obviously the doing of Master Org." "This was not my doing, this is the doing of that Lothar." "You are sadly mistaken, that dinosaur Mesogog is behind this." "Oh yeah, for your information, the real culprit is Emperor Gruumm." "That's where you are wrong, that Octomus, or The Master, as he likes to be called did this." "I would love to take credit for this, but Flurious is the one who brought us here." "I did no such thing, it must have been Dai Shin." "You are mistaken, this was obviously the work of that virus, Venjix." "You are wrong, this is the work of Rita and Lord Zedd." All the villains then started arguing, then all of the sudden, they heard a deep voice saying "Wrong, all of you." A tall scary looking demon with black skin, glowing red eyes, giant bat wings on his back, sharp claws, big fangs, two big horns on his head, a long tail, a long black vampire cape, and a long golden staff with a round clock at the end of it with a tiny red jewel on top stepped into the room. "I brought you all here." "Who are you?" Lord Zedd asked. "He must be an org, bow to me, can't you see I am your master, you have two horns, and I have one." "I am no org, I am Master Valafar, the time demon." Queen Bansheera got a surprised look on her face "Master Valafar, the original ruler of the demon world?" "That is correct, Queen Bansheera." Rita spoke "Enough with the small talk, why have you brought us here?" "I have brought you here because I have a profession for you all." Divatox spoke "A profession, what kind of profession?" "As I see it, only one enemy stands in your way, the power rangers, I say if we all put our powers together, we can defeat the power rangers and conjure the world, once and for all, what do you say?" Zedd spoke "No way, I'm not going to take orders from anyone, especially you." Master Org spoke "That goes double for me." King Mondo spoke "Come on everybody, let's get out of here." All the villains started to walk towards the front door when all of the sudden, Master Valafar shouted "Halt!" the front doors then magical shut. Master Valafar then aimed beams of red light from his red jewel into all of the eyes of the villains. "Listen up, I am now your master, you will serve me and only me." Their eyes then started to glow red for a few seconds. They then got down on their knees and all spoke "How may we serve you master?" "That's more like it." He then did an evil laugh.

**Chapter 3:**

**Uninvited Guests**

Tommy and Kimberley weren't the alone romantic couple at the wedding. Adam and Tanya were sitting next to each other, Cassie and the Phantom Ranger were sitting next to each other, Andros and Ashley were sitting next to each other, Leo and Kendrix were sitting next to each other, Carter and Dana were sitting next to each other, Jen and Wes were sitting next to each other, Eric and Taylor were sitting next to each other, Cole and Alyssa were sitting next to each other, Tori and Blake were sitting next to each other, Kira and Trent were sitting next to each other, Syd and Sky were sitting next to each other, Z and Bridge were sitting next to each other, Doggie and Kat were sitting next to each other, Sam and Nova were sitting next to each other, Nick and Madison were sitting next to each other, Vida and Chip were sitting next to each other, Udonna and Leanbow were sitting next to each other, Mack and Rose were sitting next to each other, Casey and Lilly were sitting next to each other, Dillon and Summer were sitting next to each other, and if Jason and Trini weren't the best man and maid of honor, they would be sitting next to each other. Tommy got Alpha 5 to give the ceremony. "Hey Eric" Taylor said. "Hey Taylor" Eric said. "It's good to see you." "Yeah, you too." "How's it been?" "Oh, it's been find, thanks for asking." "Did you bring a date to the wedding?" "No," "Me neither." Taylor and Eric then started to hold hands and smiled at each other. "Hey Jen" Wes said nervously. "Hey Wes" Jen said nervously. "Its' been a long time, it's really great to see you, I really missed you." "Me too, why did I ever go back into the future." "You had to, you couldn't help it." "I wish we could be together forever, I love you." "I love you too." Jen and Wes then leaned over to kiss, but right before they could, Ernie started up the organ. Kimberly walked down the aisle wearing a long white wedding dress with a long white veil carrying a bouquet of pink flowers. Tommy was wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie on. Kimberly reached the end of aisle. All of the sudden, Master Valafar came barging through he doors. "You don't mind if I crash this wedding do you?" he then laughed evilly. "Stone, Ernie, Bulk, Skull, go through the back door, immediately!" Jason shouted. Bulk, Skull, Ernie, and Jerome Stone quickly ran out the back door in terror. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Tommy. "I go by the name of Master Valafar, be sometimes refer to me as the time demon." Jason spoke "We don't care what kind of demon you are, we're going to destroy you!" "Oh really, by the way, I have some old friends with me." Master Valafar then made his entire group of villains appear. "Rita!" Jason said. "Lord Zedd!" Aurcio said. "King Mondo!" Tommy said. "Divatox!" T.J said. "Astronama!" Andros said. "Trakeena!" Leo said. "Queen Bansheera!" Carter said. "Ransik!" Wes said. "Master Org!" Cole said. "Lothar!" Shane said. "Mesogog!" said Conner. "Emperor Gruumm!" said Jack. "The Master!" said Nick. "Flurious!" said Mack. "Dai Shin!" said Casey. "Jenjix!" said Scott. "This is impossible" said Delphine. Rita spoke "It's very possible, it's happening, isn't it." She then did and evil laugh. Lord Zedd spoke "Alone, none of us were able to defeat you, together, we will rule the universe." Lord Zedd also did an evil laugh. King Mondo spoke "Just you wait pesky power rangers, just you wait." The villains all did an evil laugh together. Alpha spoke "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, a group of villains, I better take everybody to our secret base. The villains were about to attack, when all of the sudden, Alpha teleported everybody, except for the villains, to a hidden underground base. It was a really huge base, so everybody could fit inside it. It also had very advanced technology, nothing the rangers have ever seen before. In the base with them were Dimitria, Commander Stanton, High Commander Renier, Captain Mitchell, Angela Fairweather, Captain Logan, Circuit, Princess Shayla, Sensei, Hayley, Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie, Clare, Jenji, Andrew Hartford, Master Mao, Colonel Mason Truman, and Dr. K. "Welcome Rangers, to our secret base" Udonna said. She then walked over to where everybody else was standing. "What's going on here?" Tanya asked. "I think we'll let him explain it" Princess Shayla said. "Who's him?" asked Kat.

**Chapter 4:**

**Return of an Old Friend **

Everybody looked up at the wall and was a plasma tube, inside it was a giant floating blue head. It was Zordon, alive and well. "Zordon!" Tommy said exactingly. "Rangers, it's great to see you all again." Andros spoke "How is this possible, I destroyed you years ago to stop Dark Specter." "Andros, there's something I should have told you along time ago, when Eltar was under attack, I had Alpha create a clone of myself that I allowed Dark Specter kidnap, he was just like me and had all my knowledge, the Zordon you shattered years ago was actually my clone, I'm sorry for not telling you, you should have known." "I'm just happy you're alive." Kimberly spoke "Zordon, what's going on with that time demon and Rita and Zedd and Divatox and all those other creeps?" "Master Valafar is an evil demon who can control time and space, he used his powers to bring the villains back from the past, they plan on joining forces and taking over the Earth." Rocky spoke "Zordon, you have to stop them." "I'm not going to stop them rangers, you are." "We are?" Adam asked. "Every member of every power ranger team there's ever been is in this room, you must combine your powers and team up to defeat this evil. Kat spoke "But Zordon, we don't have our powers anymore." Dimitria spoke "Don't worry rangers, we were managed to restore all the powers of every team who's lost them, we have every weapon and zord here with us, we all knew something like this would happen someday, isn't that right darling." "Darling?" Justin asked. "I forgot to tell you, after Dark Specter's forces were defeated me and Dimitria met up and eventually wed." "That's great" Kat said. "Congratulations" Tommy said. Udonna turned to Clare and said "Clare, you will be able to become the Gatekeeper again." "Wonderful!" she aid "We should get back to the mission" Doggie said. "Of course, we have your morphers right here, you will becomes power rangers again, one last time, you will defeat Master Valafar and one you have done so, the villains will return back to their time periods with no memory of this event." "You can count on us" Eric said. "Good, Master Valafar and the villains are causing chaos in Angle Grove Park, collect your morphers and hid out there." "Right" they all said. Merrick walked over to Princess Shayla. "It's really great see you again princess" he said. He then leaned over to her to try to kiss her, but she put her hand in front of his lips before he could. "We can't, I'm sorry, you have a mission, and you must complete it." "Right" he said sadly. Zordon spoke "Tommy, it's time to tell you, we secretly created three clones of yourself in the occasion of this event. Three guys who looked just like Tommy walked into the room. One clone was wearing green, one was wearing white, and one was wearing red. "These clones will becomes the green, white, and red Zeo rangers." "Awesome" Tommy said. "Now go, all of you, we can't let Master Valafar succeed in his plans." "Right" they all said. The rangers then grabbed their old morphers and went to Angel Grove Park.

**Chapter 5:**

**It's Morphin Time**

The rangers went to Angel Grove Park. Rita had an army of Z-Putties, Lord Zedd had an army Tengas, King Mondo had an army of Cogs, Divatox had an army of Piranhatrons, Astronama had an army of Quantrons, Trakeena had an army of Sting Wingers, Queen Bansheera had an army of Batlings, Ransik had an army of Cyclobots, Master Org had an army of Putrids, Lothor had an army of Kelzacks, Mesogog had an army of Tyrannodrones, Emperor Gruumm had an army of Krybots, Octomus had an army of Hidiacs, Flurious had an army of Chillers, Dai Shin had the Rinshi, and Venjix had an army of Grinders. The rangers then showed up at the park. "Your rain of terror is over" Ninjor said. "Oh yeah, who's going to stop us?" asked Rita. "That would be us" said the Blue Senturion. "Ready everybody" asked the Phantom Ranger. "Ready!" they all said. Jason spoke

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Tiger Zord!" said a Tommy clone

"Dragon Zord!" said another Tommy clone

"Mastodon!" said Zack

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly

"Triceratops!" said Billy

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" said Trini

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Delphine

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Corcus

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestro

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Tideus

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Aurcio

"It's Morphin Time" said another Tommy clone.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" said Kat

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" said Tanya

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" said Rocky

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" said Adam

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" said another Tommy clone

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey of Triforia

"Shift into Turbo" said T.J

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Justin

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Robot Carlos

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Robot Ashley

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Robot Cassie

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Robot T.J

"Let's rocket!" the Space Rangers all said

The Space Rangers then put in the codes on their morphers and morphed

"Go Galactic!" the Lost Galaxy Rangers said

The Lost Galaxy Rangers then morphed

"Magna Power!" Mike said

He then morphed into the Magna Defender

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers said

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then morphed

"Titanium Power!" Ryan said

He then morphed into the Titanium Ranger

"Time for Time Force!" the Time Force Rangers said

The Time Force Rangers then morphed

"Quantum Power!" Eric said

Eric then morphed into the Quantum Ranger

"Wild Access!" the Wild Force Rangers said

The Wild Force Rangers then morphed

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" said Shane, Tori, Dustin,

The Wind Rangers then morphed

The Thunder Rangers then morphed

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha!" Cameron said

He then morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" said Conner, Ethan, Kira, and the original Tommy.

"White Ranger Dino Power"!" said Trent.

The Dino Thunder Rangers then morphed.

"S.P.D Emergency!" said the S.P.D Rangers.

The S.P.D Rangers then morphed.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" said the Mystic Force Rangers

The Mystic Force Rangers then morphed

Clare then morphed into the Gatekeeper

"Overdrive Accelerate!" the Operation Overdrive Rangers said

The Operation Overdrive Rangers then morphed

"Jungle Beasts Spirit Unleashed!" said the Jungle Fury Rangers

The Jungle Fury Rangers then morphed

"Spirit Ranger Shark!" said Casey

"Spirit Ranger Bat!" said Theo

"Spirit Ranger Elephant!" said Lily

The Animal Spirits then morphed into the Spirit Rangers

"R.P.M Get in Gear!" said the R.P.M Rangers

The R.P.M Rangers then morphed

"Power Rangers!" they all said.

Giant puffs of smoke representing their colors then popped up behind them.

"All right everybody, get them!" said Master Valafar.

The villains then charged at the rangers. The original Power Rangers fought Rita and the Putties, the Alien Rangers fought Lord Zedd and the Tengas, the Zeo Rangers fought King Mondo and the Cogs, the Turbo Rangers fought Divatox and the Piranhatrons, the Lost Galaxy Rangers fought Trakeena and the Sting Wingers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers fought Queen Bansheera and the Batlings, the Time Force Rangers fought Ransik and the Cyclobots, the Wild Force Rangers fought Master Org and the Putrids, the Ninja Storm Rangers fought Lothar and the Kelzacks, the S.P.D Rangers fought Emperor Gruumm and the Krybots, the Mystic Force Rangers fought Octomus and the Hidiacs, the Operation Overdrive Rangers fought Flurious and the Chillers, the Jungle Fury Rangers fought Dai Shin and the Rinshi, and the R.P.M Rangers fought Venjix and the Grinders. Ninjor fought alongside the original Power Rangers and the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger fought alongside the Turbo Rangers. The Rangers eventually defeated all the foot soldiers. Tommy spoke "All right everybody, now let's get this creeps." "Not if I have anything to do with it!" said Master Valafar he then started to recite a spell "By the power of time and space, by the sources of all the dark forces in the universe, give us power and strength, make us grow!" All the villains then grew to enormous size.

**Chapter 7:**

**Zord Power**

"We need the zords" Tommy said. "Right" everybody said.

The original Power Rangers then summoned their Dino Zords

The Green Ranger then summoned his Dragon Zord

The White Ranger then summoned his White Tiger Zord

Ninjor then grew to enormous size and went into Battle Mode

The Alien Rangers then summoned their Shogun Zords

The Zeo Rangers then summoned their Zeo Zords

Trey of Triforia then summoned his zord Pyramidas and Auric the Conqueror

The Turbo Rangers then summoned their Turbo Rangers

The Blue Senturion then summoned his Robo Racer

The Phantom Ranger then summoned Artillatron

The Space Rangers then summoned the Astro Megaship with the Astro Megazord Shuttle.

The Lost Galaxy Rangers then summoned their Galactabeasts

Mike then summoned his Torozord

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then summoned their Rescue Zords

The Titanium then summoned his Max Solarzord

The Time Force Rangers then summoned their Time Fliers

The Quantum Ranger then summoned his Q-Rex

The Wild Force Rangers then summoned their Wild Zords

The Wind Rangers then summoned their Ninja Zords

The Thunder Rangers then summoned their Thunder Zords

The Green Samurai Ranger then summoned his Samurai Star

The Dino Thunder Rangers then summoned their Dino Zords

The S.P.D Rangers then summoned their Delta Runners

The Shadow Ranger then summoned his Delta Command

The Omega Ranger then summoned his Omegamax Cycle

The Kat Ranger and the Nova Ranger then made themselves grow to enormous size

The Mystic Force Rangers then transformed into the Mystic Titans

Daggeron then summoned his Solar Streak

Leanbow then summoned Catastros

Udonna then made herself grow to enormous size

Clare then made herself grow to enormous size and went into Ancient Mystic Mode

The Operation Overdrive Rangers then summoned their Drivemax Vehicles

The Mercury Ranger then summoned Rescue Runner Three

The Jungle Fury Rangers then summoned their Beast Spirits

The R.P.M Rangers then summoned their Zord Attack Vehicles

The Zords then all combined into their Megazords.

The Rangers battled the giant villains. They kept battling them, but it was no luck. Tommy then contacted Zordon. "Zordon, this isn't working, what do we do?" "I am sending in Titanus and the Falcon Zord, you must combine all your zords to form the Super Mega Ultrazord." "Right, let's do it." All of the zords formed, Ninjor, Auric, The Sentinel Knight, Clare, Udonna, Kat, and Nova all got inside it. The Falcon Zord went on its back and then it stepped into Titanus. Tommy spoke "All right everybody, let's get him!" "Right!" they all said. They then blasted at him, he then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

**Chapter 8:**

**The Wedding**

Zordon was right, all the villains immediately went back to their time periods after Master Valafar was destroyed, with no memory of this. The Rangers then all went back to the secret base. "Well done Rangers, you have successfully completed your last mission, has power rangers, we can now continue with the wedding and after the reception, the Aquitian, The Time Force Rangers, Ninjor, The Phantom Ranger, and The Sentinel Knight will all return home." Jen spoke "Zordon, I don't want to go back to the future, I want to stay here, with Wes, I love him, please let me stay." "Jen, I understand the way he feel about him, but the decision for you to stay in this time period must be Captain Logan's." "Captain Logan, please, I love him, please let me stay." "Well, if you really love him, I guess I can let you stay." "All right!" Jen said. "This wonderful!" Wes said. He then leaned over her and kissed her. Alpha teleport the altar to the secret base. Kimberley spoke "Our organ player is gone, what do we do?" Princess Shayla spoke "Don't worry Kimberley, I have a better song, Merrick do you have your flute?" "Yes." "Ok, Kimberley, you can start walking down the aisle. Kimberly started walking towards the alter. Merrick started to play the flute and Princess Shayla started singing

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song, you are ever kind of flower every animal I meet, you are full of grace and majesty, from your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, from your trees, the birds nest and play, from your oceans that fish school and travel the world, oh nature please don't ever go away __

Kimberley finally reached the alter. After a long while Alpha finally said "Do you Thomas Oliver take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Tommy said. "And do you Kimberly Ann Hart take Thomas Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Kimberly said. "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Tommy and Kimberley then kissed. The reception was great there was food dancing, everybody that was sitting next to each other were dancing together, Princess Shayla had changed her mind and was dancing with Merrick, Clare was dancing with Alpha, Jason was dancing with Trini, and if Zordon wasn't in a tube he would be dancing with Dimitria. Everybody had fun, it was a really great time. The time then came for Kimberley to throw the bouquet. Every unmarried girl tried to catch it, but the one who caught was Trini, who then looked at Jason who looked back at her. After the reception, Tommy and Kimberley went on their romantic honeymoon, leaving their lives as rangers, far behind.


End file.
